mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
King Croacus IV
This article is about King Croacus IV. For the previous rulers, see King Croacus I, Queen Croacus II, and King Croacus III. King Croacus IV is the ruler of the Floro Sapiens, who reside in the Floro Caverns in the land of the Cragnons. He is the fifth boss in Super Paper Mario, and has the appearance of a red flower that can assume a form with a green stem similar to that of Lava Piranha from Paper Mario, or, to an extent, the spine of Cortez from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Super Paper Mario King Croacus is flamboyant, obsessed with beauty, and insane. He used Floro Sprouts﻿ to brainwash the Cragnons and make them dig for treasure for him. The Floro Sapiens kidnapped Cragnons for him to brainwash. It is suggested that he is friends with the equally insane Dimentio, who is known to have gotten at least three Floro Sprouts from him, one of which he brainwashed O'Chunks with. He says he got them from "an acquaintance in this land", presumably referring to Croacus. Finally Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser confronted King Croacus, who viewed them all (even Princess Peach) as hideous. After showing them the sixth Pure Heart, he fought them, but was defeated, and wilted. Some Floro Sapiens entered and revealed that he brainwashed the Cragnons because they were polluting the water that the Floro Sapiens had to drink, and having to drink this water was what drove him insane. The Floro Sapiens' ancient duty was to hand the Pure Heart over to the heroes of the Prognosticus, which the Floro Sapiens did. They were able to revive King Croacus sometime after the defeat of Dimentio. As the Cragnons were informed of everything by Flint Cragley, they stopped throwing trash into the river. When the player reaches him in the castle, Croacus initially appears as insane as before and says he'll fight the player again, but is only joking around, with the water much cleaner than before he is no longer insane, nor is enemies with the Cragnons anymore. Battle King Croacus has 50 HP, 2 attack, and 0 defense. His battle has two phases. In the first he has a spine and three heads. These heads attack the player, who can use Thoreau to throw them at Croacus's head. Alternately Bowser can stand on one of the heads at it attacks and breathe fire at Croacus. Once he has taken enough damage, his spine and other heads will disappear, leaving only his head. He will fly around the room and shoot razor sharp petal blades at the player. The player can use Thoreau to throw these blades at Croacus, who is only vulnerable when the petals around his face open up. Alternately the player can grab him and throw him at the petals (or have Bowser breathe fire) when his face opens up. Trivia *Croacus is similar in appearance to Rosie, a flower from Paper Mario﻿ who is just as vain as he is. *He is also similar to Lava Piranha and Cortez, the Chapter 5 bosses of the two previous Paper Marios. Category:Bosses Category:Super Paper Mario bosses Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Plants Category:Kings Category:Villains